


Dark Ageplay Drabble

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Ageplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, Rape Fantasy, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Just a little bit of fucked up age play between Gabe and Genji.





	Dark Ageplay Drabble

Genji liked his personal room to be dark and cool so that he could pile under as many blankets as he could find. It was cozy and made him feel safe and comfortable. Which is why he didn’t question a warm hand snaking under the blankets to caress his waist. He was okay, floating along in his subspace high safely. The hand had to be Daddy. A big, warm body slid under the covers and up behind him, that hand on his waist doing down to undo his diaper. 

 

Genji squirmed in protest. That was a little odd. He opened his eyes a little, squirming against the firm pressure of the hand now grabbing at the tabs of his diaper. The hand got both undone easily, tugging it out from between his legs roughly. It was tossed behind them, the one hand on his body finally becoming two. The hands rolled him on his back and that warm body settled over his. 

 

Warm lips pressed against Genji’s, facial hair tickling his chin lightly. That made his eyes fly open wide. Daddy didn’t have a beard like that. Genji began to squirm harder, bringing his hands up between their two bodies to try to push the stranger away. 

 

The stranger sat up, tossing them blankets away to have better access to the body under him. His big hand tangled in Genji’s hair, making a tight fist. Genji whimpered loudly, pushing at him again, all in vain. Genji cried out when he felt his face get slapped, the room too dark for his unadjusted eyes to see it coming. He stopped squirming against the fist in his hair, going limp for a moment as his eyes started to adjust. 

 

Genji was flipped over on his stomach then, a knee, then two wedging between his spread legs. The bigger man leaned down and got next to Genji’s ear. 

 

“Listen here, baby. I’m going to do what I want, you’re going to take it. And you aren’t going to tell your daddy afterward. Because if you do…” A rough hand yanked his hair back, making his back arch against the strain. “I’ll kill you, then your daddy. Got it?” 

 

Genji couldn’t nod with the hand in his hair, so he hoarsely whispered, “P-please don’t hurt me or Daddy.”

 

The stranger laughed darkly in his ear, letting his hair go. “I’ll hurt you all I want, baby.” A rough hand trailed down his back and to his ass, fingers slipping between his cheeks without care. Daddy had already fucked him today, right before he put the diaper on, so Genji was still slick with lube and come. The stranger seemed to like that, slipping one finger inside him easily. “Look at that. Already ready for me. What a good, slutty boy.” The stranger added a second finger for a moment before withdrawing his hand, wiping the fluids on Genji’s ass. 

 

Genji cried out as his legs were shoved further apart, gripping his pillow to his chest. The stranger lined his cock up to Genji’s entrance, shoving in with one fast thrust. Genji groaned out loudly, trying to close his legs but he was unable to because of the body between them. Genji squirmed in frustration and pain, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “Please stop!”

 

A big hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head back as far as he could go. The stranger’s deep, dark voice spoke in his ear, “Oh, baby. I’m just getting started.” Genji sobbed softly, trying to squirm away. The stranger pinned him down harder, thrusting sharply. 

 

Genji gasped, calling out, “Daddy! Daddy, help!”

 

“Your Daddy isn’t here, baby. Daddy can’t help you.” The thrusts were rough, sliding Genji up the bed each time the stranger’s hips met his ass with a loud noise. Genji sobbed again, clinging to his pillow desperately. 

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Genji cried out before a big, calloused hand snaked around his face and covered his mouth.

 

“Shut up, baby.” The stranger grunted, thrusts speeding up. “I do love when you cry. Look at you, dirty, slutty baby. Taking me in so well, like you were made for this. You were made to take my cock.” The stranger’s hand moved away from his mouth. “Say it.”

 

Genji clamped his mouth shut, tears slipping down his cheeks. The stranger slapped him lightly. “C’mon, baby. I need you to stay it. I’m so close.” Genji cried out softly, sobbing over and over. 

 

“No!” 

 

The stranger slapped him again, harder this time. Genji wailed, squirming underneath the stranger. “No! I won’t!” 

 

The stranger pulled out, flipping him around. Genij’s eyes adjusted through his tears, finally seeing the stranger. “G-Gabe?”

 

Gabriel grinned, a wicked sight. Genji sobbed, pushing Gabriel away weakly. Gabe didn’t budge. Instead, he loomed closer to Genji, spreading his legs again before lining his cock up with Genji’s abused hole. “That’s right, baby, say my name. Tell me you were made to take my cock, or I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

Genji’s breath caught in his throat, crying out loudly as Gabe entered him again. “I- I was m-made to ta-t-take your cock.” 

 

Gabriel grunted with his effort, thrusting fast and hard until he came deep inside of Genji. “Yeah, baby. You were. Fuck!” Gabriel waited a moment before he pulled out, panting softly. He kept Genji’s legs spread, watching his spunk start to leak out of Genji’s abused hole. Gabe reached down and pushed it back in with his thumb, sinking it in easily. Genji sobbed. “Please! No more!”

 

Gabriel brought his hand to Genji’s mouth, pushing his thumb past his lips. “Taste yourself, slut.” Genji tentatively licked Gabe’s thumb, body shaking slightly. “Good boy. We’re done here.” Gabe laid on his side next to Genji, taking in the sight of the wrecked man. 

 

Genji took a moment to shake and breathe shaky breaths before he looked at Gabe with tearful eyes. “Was... Was I a good boy?”

 

Gabe smiled a little, reaching out to pet his damp hair. “Yes, baby. Such a good boy. Come here.” Gabe opened his arms for Genji, the smaller man squirming into his embrace. Gabe rubbed his back slowly, rolling on his back before pulling Genji on his chest. “So good for me, angelito.” 

 

The door opened, Jack peeking in. “Hey,” he said quietly, taking in both men with a soft smile. “I’m back from the store. Did Genji have a nightmare? Why is he crying?” 

 

Gabriel just gave Jack a sly smile. “No reason. He’s good.”

 

“Did you… Did you fuck him?” Jack asked, stepping into the room. “It smells like it.”

 

“Of course I fucked him.”

 

“I was a good boy,” Genji spoke up, nuzzling Gabe’s chest lightly. 

 

“He was asleep when I left. Did you wake him up for it?”

 

“You don’t like to know about our dark scenes, remember?” Gabe chuckled. 

 

“Well, yeah. That’s my sweet baby boy that needs loving touches and soft kisses.”

 

Genji lifted his head from Gabe’s chest. “But I was a really good boy.”

 

“I’m sure you were, baby.” Jack moved to sit on the edge of Genji’s bed, petting his hair back. “You usually are when you want to be.”

 

Gabe stretched out as much as he could while he was underneath Genji’s weight. “I don’t know about you two, but I could definitely use a shower.”

 

Jack stood up, carefully gathering Genji’s lithe body in his arms. “I think that’s a great idea. Especially for Genji.” He looked around, glancing into the trash. “Wait… C’mon, Gabe. No condom?” 

 

Gabe gave him a grin. “Rapists don’t care about that stuff.”

 

“You’d get caught in a day if you were really a rapist.” Jack carried Genji out, Gabe standing up to follow them. 

 

“Well… I have to say, I don’t mind being a bad rapist.” Gabe chuckled, stepping into the bathroom and opening the shower door. He turned on the water and let it heat up before he nodded to Jack. They transferred Genji between them, Gabe sitting down on the shower seat with Genji curled up on his lap. 

 

“You were such a good boy, gatito.” Gabriel grabbed Genji’s body wash and started to wash him gently. Genji’s eyes drooped as he worked, carefully washing away their scene from Genji’s body. Gabriel hummed soothingly as he rinsed Genji off. Jack was waiting right outside the shower with a towel, ready to receive his freshly showered boy. Gabe stood up once he was finished and passed Genji back to Jack. 

 

“I’m going to rinse off, then I’ll join you two in bed.” Jack nodded and carried Genji out to their room. Gabe quickly washed his body and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel from the pile right outside the shower. He wrapped it around his waist before moving to their shared bedroom. 

 

Jack and Genji were already under the covers, snuggling happily. Gabe went to his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers, changing quickly before going to the bed. Genji looked like he was already asleep. Gabe slid under the covers, moving close to Genji. He dropped a kiss to the younger man’s forehead before leaning over and kissing Jack. 

 

Jack gave him a smile before snuggling in closer, eyes closing. Gabe let his eyes shut as he settled in comfortably, falling asleep without trouble. He never struggled to sleep when he had his boyfriends close by. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! and thanks to @Baadbaadblacksheep for encouraging me to finish this! She's the best friend ever and I love her mostest.


End file.
